


Balancing Act

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, Community: 500themes, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Adele has to figure out how to balance everything. (Set after the events of 2x12 "The Hollow Men" but before the events in  either of the Epitaph episodes has occurred.)





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 500themes for the prompt of the razor's edge.

Adelle DeWitt hates the balancing act that circumstances have forced her into attempting to do. One wrong move and everything is over. Their pitiful attempt at bringing down Rossum was a complete failure (although she should have expected nothing else, after all this is Rossum where everything is naturally backed up.) 

Now she has to pretend that she is the loyal Rossum employee, dedicated to toying the line and destroying people in order to keep her head above water, while she is helping Echo plan the next palace revolt. Neither side fully trusts her and Adelle knows that one wrong step will have her falling off of the razor's edge that she is balanced precariously on. 

And if there's one thing that Adelle knows is the heavy price of failure. Everything else might have changed but at least that hasn't and she finds some sort of strange comfort in that. If she fails, if she puts her foot down wrong with the next step then Rossum will inter her in the Attic (or worse turn her into a doll just like Perrin was turned into one.) Or Echo will destroy her (perhaps she'll strap a bomb to Adelle's body just like she did with Boyd.) 

She has nothing to gain but somehow she still has everything left to lose, although Adelle's not even sure if her life is worth anything anymore (even to her.) 

((END))


End file.
